


Pride and Duty

by nieveazul



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieveazul/pseuds/nieveazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission ended. But still not over for Susan and Rick .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to explain that my native languague is spanish. But I wanted to write this fic also in english. I don't know if beta people wants to help me to translate , but if the story has inconsistencies, I beg your apologies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Rick Ford sigh deeply.

After surviving of some many terrible accidents - where their loved ones ended up wounded or in the worst cases, dead- he has not yet been used to be so still and without danger around.

Probably, to sail along Italy and visit Greece, it would bring him tranquility, as we all know, every once in a while, a man needs time to seal and put his mind in clearly.

Clear his mind... Surely.

For more he would like to relax he could not avoid it. He resigned impulsively to the CIA, but as professional he was, his duty was first than his pride.

The mission was success. They managed to stop De Luca and avoided the weapon was used.

He was not the one that achieved it. Was nothing more not less, the analyst Susan Cooper who made it. Well...he helped too. If it was not for him, Cooper had not been able to enter to the casino.

When Crocker decided sent to her for safety of him and the other spies. He was sure that women will ruin the mission and Crocker would regret from her tomb.

But in fact the opposite has ocurred.

He knew through Sharon, another analyst, who regularly work with him, that Cooper and Fine were a great team. Always in synchrony and were managing to complete his missions rapid and without being detected.

He had never worked with Cooper because Fine demanded that only she was his eyes and guide. It was rumored that Susan was in love with Ford since he was her mentor in the academy.

But rather than worry about Fine was doing, there was another thing that was worrying and disconcerting him even more.

He get well close to her. But he only considered her a companion of work, whom he admired for her safety and courage, nothing more. Cooper was not his type. He liked the women with curves and with some long legs, not a women hiding her figure under a horrible costume like that mom's cats outfit.

Then, why his body was still burning for remembering the sensation of her boobs?

He was attracted to Susan Cooper, certainly. He liked her openness and intelligence, and together with her playful sense of humor, and of course her looks, he couldn't imagine how she remained single as long as she had.

He was not worried about being her and neither it is that he was not enjoying her companion. Specially when they were "dancing"

The simple contact had ignited him. His reaction was so unexpected that it made it bewildered and worried. It was nothing more than a struggle and their faces were so close. Therefore, he would sham that nothing and would trust that she will think the same thing.

Ford denied with the head.

"Stop thinking so much. it is supposed that you were going to clear your mind"

Ford was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he yet not realized the obvious thing, few seconds later, he shouted the first thing that crossed for his mind.

"Cooper, this is a fucking lake! How the hell am I going to come Italy?

He turned it over returning to the path whit a plan of action to take again his place in the CIA...and to find Susan Cooper, the super spy he could not extract of his head.

Susan Cooper, the women that he had not desired before, up this moment.


	2. A Girl´s Night.

-Are you sure, Susan? - Nancy asked again, as she watched Susan's hair was combed for the umpteenth time.

-I'm pretty sure- she answered through the mirror's reflection.

\- I can't believe that you will refuse the invitation of Fine- the taller woman said.

Susan lowered her eyes to avoid seeing her friend gaze. She could not tell to her, when to De Luca, his mens, Rayna and the same Bradley Fine, she confessed her love for him and she would be capable to do anything for saving his life. Instead of feeling like dying of shame, after confess her love for Fine, she was sad, disappointed and less confidence in herself, when she learned that her team-mate, the man by which she would sigh from long ago, was sleeping with Rayna. She felt like her heart was dried when she looked at Fine and Rayna kissing in front of her. She could not believe since Rayna realized her feelings towards Fine, but it was not capable of discovering that she was a spy from a beginning. Boyanov did not pay attention to Frederick and continued confusing it with Collins. When she was able to realize her feelings for Fine? That woman was an puzzle.

The same Fine seemed to be surprised at her declaration. Did him think she was not able to fall in love ? So it was hard to believe that she loved him ? If her body has the shape of Rayna or Karen Walker, Fine would not have thought twice and had kissed her passionately in front of everyone. But nothing of it happened Fine only limited it himself, to asking her if everything what she said before to De Luca wastrue. She was on the verge of confess her love again, but at seen his reaction, she decided that it was better not to do it. She did not want a new disappointment. When she started dating Jerry, at first, she thought Fine would be jealous and ask her out. But none of that happened, because at that time, Fine was dating with Debra Parker. After a few months with Jerry , Susan realized she was beginning to feel an connection towards him although she and he had nothing in common. She even thought that they could have a future together. But one day, Jerry told her, that he couldn't continue that relationship, and Susan, felt again that her life was wretched.

In March she had fulfilled her 40 years old and her life was not what she expected. So, she did not think twice when she offered to participate in the mission. She realized the magnitude of her decision , until she was in that pigsty hotel , The Médière. She began to feel frustrated for having made that decision. Fine was really a spy, she not!. Who would take seriously a woman with the appearance of Santa Claus's wife?

\- It's hard to explain- Susan said in a low voice.

-I think I can understand . You waited many years for this to happen and now it becomes reality , you reject his invitation.

-Nancy...I ... I... confessed my feelings to Fine- finally released Susan, as she turned around to face her friend.

-WHAT??- Nancy yelled

-I confessed my feelings in front of Rayna, De Luca and Fine. I know. It wasn't romantic.

-But Susan, don't you think that you should have accepted his invitation instead of going out with me?- the taller spy asked incredulously.

It was true, Bradley invited her to dinner...But she was not able to face him. Not after all she said. . Instead , she chose to spend a girls night out with her best friend.

\- I doubt it, Nancy. I've known him for a long time and I know how he reacts. When Fine asked me if it was true what I said before Of Luca, it seemed that it was hoping me to say it was a lie. Besides, I look like the woman playing the flute in a wedding band. In few words, Fine don't find me attractive.

-The flute woman?- her friend said loudly.

-Ford told me I looked like that a flute lady when I was in the casino thinking seduce De Luca.

-Ford is an idiot, how he could say that?

-Well, I don't have the body or the class of Rayna and...

Susan was going to start underestimated herself.Nancy knew she had to stop her or otherwise the plan to spend a girls night out would be overboard.

-Susan,  up that spirit. Remember you saved today your country to be attacked by a bomb.

-You're right Nancy. Nothing can change the success of my first mission in the field. In her first mission she demonstrated herself that it was capable of that and more. She could even surprise Crocker and Rick Ford.

-Let's forget those two. Today we have much to celebrate- Nancy said winking.

Both took her bags and went out of Nancy's room ready for the 50 cent's private party.

 

                                                                                                                 -----

* * *

 

                                                                                                                 -----

 

Two hours later, Susan was already way back to her room. She was still sored and need to rest , because in a few hours more , was leaving for her next mission in Prague.

50 Cent was very pleased to have been spy for a day and help to save his country, which made a private party to celebrate the occasion. He sent her and Nancy, bottles of champagne and beef jerky to their rooms. Speaking of Nancy, she was still at the party. 50 Cent and her friend spent talking the whole night.

What an irony, it was her first mission in the field and did not have anyone to celebrate her victory. Maybe it was a bad idea reject the invitation of Fine.

Susan denied with the head.

This was not the time to think about Fine. She needed to focus on the next mission. She walked by the thunderous hotel lobby, which looked almost empty and press the elevator button, it does not take long to open.

-Cooper- said a manly voice.

Susan turned to see the owner 's voice and recognized him.

-Ford?- she said a little surprised. She thought he was in Italy.

-I changed my mind about going to Italy-recognized Ford as he stopped at her side.

-I see- she responded while she pressed the button 7.

-Are you going somewhere? - Unexpectedly he asked

-To my room-she replied. The silence between them was tense. Rick Ford was silent before letting out a deep breath when the lift marked the third floor.

-Susan , would you like a drink? He hadn't called before by her first name.

-That will not be necessary. I have four bottles of champagne waiting in my room . Courtesy of Curtis James Jackson III .

-Even so, I would like invite you - insisted Ford.

Susan seemed very pleased by Ford behaving like a gentleman. He was just being nice to her. Rick Ford had no double meaning , but that night she could pretend that he considered her someone special.

-Would you like to drink a glass of champagne?- Susan didn't think twice and invited him for a drink in her room.

Big mistake.

Nothing bad could happen between them right? she supposed that after everything that happened , a weak bond of friendship formed between them. Besides, it's not as if Ford act as Aldo .

They left the elevator and headed to the room 707.

-Thank you for accepting my invitation- she muttered and open the door. She expected him to say the same thing, but his answer surprised her.

-Do you want to invite me? - Rick asked as he scratched his neck.

Susan swear that Ford was nervous. -Yes- She answered simply Susan entered the room and turned on the light switch . This time not afraid of what she would find . It was a luxurious room , nothing to do with the hotel Modiere . 50 Cent booked her and Nancy the best rooms. Of course, she unlike her friend , was spending the night alone.

-I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to serve the drink. Meanwhile, take a seat.- Ford offered as if it were his room.

Ford returned seconds later with two glasses and a champagne glass. Uncork the bottle, then handed a glass to Susan and he sat beside her. Susan was so taken aback by his change of attitude and she didn't know how to react. But she couldn't deny it that she liked the friendly side of the spy. She took a sip from her glass , wondering the reason that Ford was being so nice to her.

-Never before I had found in a similar situation . - Susan hesitated. It seemed a little embarrassed . And if you want me to tell the truth , I never imagined that it would hold the success of my first mission in the field with you. Tell me one thing- she continued : Do you hate me so much that you only want to rub me in the face that I had beginner's luck ? Please answer honestly . Don't lie to me.

Ford was silent before letting out a deep sigh .

-I don't hate you.

-You don't hate me? - she wanted to know-. What about me that ... ?

-No, it's not about you- he replied quickly.- It's about Fine.

-It's beacuse we work as a team? - she asked

-I know everything about rumors.

\- What kind o rumors are you talking about exactly?- she asked quickly . Afraid to know the answer and receive a cutting remark on his part.

-Fine don't let you work in the field in the past years. Unlike Fine , I agree that you're a great spy - said affectionately squeezing her arm comfortingly .

Susan don´t want to admit it, but staying close to Ford , made her skin crawl . This man had made in a few days , which in years Fine not even dared to do: touch her. It's not as if she liked Ford, but she couldn't deny it that the clumsy spy is handsome. She smiled and sipped champagne.

-Don't be so modest.

-I'm honest.

-Yes,normally you are.

-Normally? Doubt about me?

-I don't said so.

-What's that supposed to mean?

Susan put her glass on the table and tried to reorganize her thoughts. -You are very intelligent and one of the best elements of the CIA-. - Susan ran her hand through the hair - and I have the impression that you're omitting a part that could help me understand you.

Listening to her, Ford tried not to think about all the things that had hidden .He couldn't tell her everything. She did not understand, and yet ... he wanted explaint to her who he really was . At that moment he realized that he cared for her to accept him.

-I was thinking how to ask if you would like a drink. Instead , you have been very direct. But if you 're really asking me I wanted to thank you ,yes, I'd want. After a pause he continued-Susan, thank you for saving my life.

She loved the sound of her name when he spoke . But she wouldn’t admit it.

-You have nothing to thank Ford, I wouldn't let them hurt you. After all, we are comrades.

Ford couldn't help feel a burning in his eyes.

\- Never before has anyone done what you did for me. I know how much I must displease you. I acted like a jerk

-You don't have to tell me this Ford. It is part of your personality , that attitude so impulsive and sometimes aggressive of you.

-Maybe. But I shouldn't behave that way with you. I owe you my life.

\- Ford. You dont' owe me nothing . I wanted to save you.

-I don't understand how that Bradley Fine does not value a woman like you.

-Well, it's not your fault, Ford.

-Susan ... I Ford put his glass and moved closer to her , dominating her with his overwhelming presence . Susan pulled back the couch to where it was allowed. It's not like I have a lot of space .

Her heart almost out of the mouth . Ford covered the distance that separated them and put one hand on each side of her head, but without immobilize she . Susan thought go away, putting a distance between them, say something, but she can't look away from his fascinating eyes. Her body don't react. Ford leaned forward , slowly, until his lips came into contact with hers. It was a soft and delicate touch . But within seconds he bit her lower lip and she gasped helplessly . A moment later when Rick Ford broke contact, all she could think was that she liked Ford 's kisses ...

                                                                                                                                                                                                         

 

                                                                                                               ____________

* * *

 Greetings and sorry for the delay

                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
